


Sucking Off My Boyfriend For The First Time

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - omg,,, kuroo's shy s/o deep throating kuroo pleaseee! <33
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Sucking Off My Boyfriend For The First Time

“I- I want to…” 

There is pause to your words as you feel Tetsurou’s face lift from your neck, as he was kissing on you and grinding his naked body against yours.

“What is it baby girl~?” he asks as his hazel eyes looks down into yours. He can see the blush forming on your face. There is also a look in your eyes that he can’t make out, what you might be feeling.

You are a pretty shy girl and you have never said anything like this before. But the longer the two are together, the more you want to try it out. Tetsurou is amazing with boundaries and will never push you into anything that you don’t like. So the next few words that fell from your lips, made the males eyes widen fast.

“I want… to suck you off…” your voice soft and a bit timid as your eyes fell down to the hard cock that was pressed against your thigh. Just the sight of it makes your mouth water for some reason. You aren’t sure why you want to try it so badly but you do. Slowly your eyes travel back up to his. You see how shocked he is from your words and it makes your stomach tighten. There’s a hitch in your breath and you go to wave your hands in front of your face. “I mean- only if-” 

He stops you right then and there as he presses his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. A second later he asks you if you really want to do that and you feel your head nod faster than you can even comprehend.

Possibly a bit too excited, but still calm, Tetsurou moves off of you and goes to sit with his back against the headboard. “Then come here babygirl, let me feel that mouth~” he coos to you. He has thought about this many times before and now you are actually asking for it. 

His command compels you to move closer to him, and sit between his legs. Your eyes glance down his body, stopping at his throbbing lengthy cock. You bite you bottom lip as you think to yourself. You’ve never done this before and you have no idea what you’re doing. But it’s not like you haven’t seen _how_ to do it. 

Tetsurou’s hand cups your cheek, bringing your eyes back up to him. “It’s okay baby, take your time. Maybe just taste the tip of it first~” his words are gentle as he guides you to start.

You nod to him, leaning down and sticking out your tongue. You then lightly press it flat to the head of his cock. You can taste the salty sweetness on your tongue and you pull back a bit. His precum is a whole new flavor that your senses log into your brain. Telling you that you want more of it. 

Tetsurou groans softly when you lick him, his hand still on your cheek. “Yeah, just like that-”

Before he can say anything else, you wrap your lips around his swollen needy head. A sharp breath leaves Tetsurou’s throat and his hips jerk in response. Your mouth is just so warm and you were only pleasuring his tip. His mind goes crazy thinking about how your mouth will feel around _all_ of him. He can’t help but look down at you with praising eyes as his hand moves to your hair, combing through your strands gently.

You begin to suck lightly around him a bit before you slip your mouth down to about half of his length. The way your boyfriend reacts, with his body jerking under you just from your mouth, makes you feel a bit accomplished. 

After a bit you get into a light rhythm of bobbing your head against him. Your tongue flat against the underside of his cock. His hand now tangles in your hair making sure you stay where you are giving you little leeway. Every now and then you can feel his hips thrust up into your mouth, letting his tip just barely graze the back of your throat. The first time you gag, and it makes your eyes water. But the sound of you gagging makes Tetsurou want to hear more of it. But he halts his movements just to make sure you’re okay from it. When he sees that it doesn’t seem to bother you much, he figures it’s okay to do it more. With your left hand gripping his thigh, you move your right hand to the base of his cock, stroking the part of him you can’t fit into your mouth. 

“Fuck…baby girl-” Tetsurou gives a throaty groan as he peers down at you. Eyes half lidded, cheeks red, and his bottom lip between his teeth. “Can you… go deeper~?” he asks breathlessly as his head tips back. 

Hearing his needy voice, you can’t help but at least give him the satisfaction of your throat. Not to mention, sucking him off and hearing those moans and groans of his is making you more than excited between your legs. 

Without warning, you sink your mouth down all of him, his tip in the back of your throat while you stay there a moment. The reaction you hear from the other is music to your ears and you have to do it again. Pulling your mouth all the way back up to his tip, you quickly slide back down his member and he’s deep in your throat again.

“God damn it~ I can’t-” he groans out before moving both of his hands to the sides of your head. His fingers desperately grabbing your hair while he grinds his cock into your mouth, keeping him deep inside your throat. 

You do the best you can, breathing through your nose as you don’t mind what’s going on. You don’t give him any signal that you want him to stop so he takes it as an invitation. And before long, he’s thrusting his hips up into your mouth. Feeling his cock surrounded by your warm and wet throat. A bit more grinding, and you can feel his movements move out of rhythm.

Your eyes are squeezed shut, your eyes watering from the sensation of being gagged by your boyfriends cock. But you don’t pull away. You want him to cum like this.

“I’m gonna- Nngh~!” he can’t even finish his sentence before his seed gushes into the back of your throat while he thrusts deeper into your mouth. Holding you still as strings of his cum side down your throat.

The gushing chokes you but you quickly recover and try to swallow all that he gives you down your gullet. A whimper or two as you do so, feeling some of his cum oozing out of the corners of your mouth. 

As he comes back from his high, he slowly pulls you off of him. A string of saliva connecting from your tongue to the head of his cock could be seen as he looks down at you. His fingers carefully untangling from your hair. His face still a bit flustered from the immense pleasure you made him feel. “Where the hell did that come from…?” he asks as he still didn’t have his breathing back to normal yet.

You sit back on your legs as you look from his still hard cock, up to his face. Not even thinking to wipe your mouth off or anything you reply, “I just… wanted to try it… was it, uh..okay..?” your tone soft and looking for validation, moving your hand to grip your opposite arm.

His eyes bore into yours as he grins, “That was fucking amazing babygirl~” he spoke a bit exasperated with a soft chuckle. As he looks at you he can see a bit of his cum on the corner of your mouth so he takes his finger and swipes it up. Only to push his dirtied fingertip into your mouth.

You suck on it immediately, cleaning the tip of his finger off while your eyes close again. The sight is more than thrilling to Tetsurou as he watches you. He can’t get the feeling out of his head. His body is still buzzing at how your throat felt around his cock. He wants more. But first he must tend to you. You know, return the favor.

Slowly he leans in and whispers in your ear with a smirk, “Now it’s my turn~”


End file.
